Love on Fire
by Streetlight Eyes
Summary: "Kiss me until I forget how terrified I am of everything wrong with my life." (24 kisses for Tyzula Advent 2019) *COMPLETE*
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Happy Advent! I'm sorry I didn't release this sooner but I had finals at school. To keep this format I'll be writing/posting six drabbles per chapter. It was fun writing this so I hope you have fun rereading it!

(1)

Shopping Spree

"Can I just say this Kyoshi Warrior budget is fabulous? Like we get to have a shopping spree before we defeat an empire."

Azula seized Ty Lee by the arm and hissed menacingly into her ear, "Talk a little louder, circus freak. I don't think the whole upper ring heard you."

"I'm sorry, Princess," earnestly whispered Ty Lee.

Ty Lee brought her lips towards Azula before swiftly moving to the side and kissing her face, touching her to the to the white makeup before retreating.

"I kinda love that this makeup tastes like peaches." Ty Lee turned to today's third wheel. "How do they do that anyway?"

"I don't know and I don't care," answered Mai.

"Well, feel lucky you're wearing this makeup. Your usual totally depressing makeup probably tastes awful."

Azula smirks. "How on Earth could that matter when she will never have anyone to taste it?"

Mai rolled her eyes and the dangerous ladies resumed their shopping spree.

(2)

All I Ever Wanted

"All I ever wanted was the world. Is that too much to ask?" snarled Azula, done with being questioned about her hopes and dreams.

Ty Lee blinked once. "I don't really want anything anymore."

"Doubtful."

"I guess there's one thing.:." ty Lee nervously drummed her fingers on the table.

Azula crossed her arms with a haughty expression and wicked glint in her eyes. "Oh?"

"I've wanted a family with you since we were just kids." Ty Lee blushed and averted her gaze.

Princess Azula was, on one of the sole occasions in her life, speechless.

She did not know how to respond to that so she simply leaned down and pressed her lips against Ty Lee's to avoid further discussion.

(3)

Panic

Azula and Ty Lee thought they were being so discreet after leaving the Ember Island house party. They cannot blame it on adrenaline or alcohol.

Therefore Azula demanded the slip out in the morning while everyone still slept in order to work this out.

Unfortunately, they were not.

The post-bonfire walk together in a shady, secluded area near Lo and Li's house that seemed so private and intimate made it shocking that it was surprisingly easy to have an accidental witness when the madness struck. And the ensuing panic.

They lingered together for ages as the sun began to rise.

Their hushed, half-drunk conversation turned into a passionate kiss, and then another, and another as the pink fingers of dawn rose above the wine dark sea.

Briefly, Azula looked up and saw Mai, watching, unsurprised.

In a burst of panic, she shoved Ty Lee to the ground and ran towards the sunrise.

Oh, thought Ty Lee as she picked herself up, such a romantic morning.

(4)

Bright

Ty Lee pouted at the Ember Island sun. It seemed like it almost intentionally wanted to ruin her plans today.

"It's too sunny," complained Mai.

"I'll go get an umbrella," said Zuko, rising to his feet and walking back towards his house.

"Azula,"" said Ty Lee in her most seductive tone, "the sun is too bright today."

The princess glanced at her once and returned to sunbathing.

"I cannot control the weather, Ty Lee."

Ty Lee wanted to be offended, but she loved her princess too much.

She rolled over on her side and kissed Azula on the cheek.

(5)

Whining

It sometimes seemed as if their daughter knew no other form of speech than whining.

Azula figured she got it from Ty Lee, while Ty Lee figured she got it from Azula.

One night in bed, Ty Lee decided to propose a solution." We should take her to the poor areas. Maybe she'll stop whining if she sees how most people live."

"That is absurd. I refuse to take our daughter to peasants. I want her to know that she is on a much higher level than them. She is a princess of the Fire Nation."

Ty Lee touched her finger to Azula's lips and then kissed her. And then did it again. The night became heated and wonderful until they heard pounding on the door.

"Mommies, the nanny gave me the wrong blankets and I'm thirsty and it's too hot out!" cried their daughter as she swung open the door.

Her mothers sat on the bed, looking equally dejected.

(6)

Fallen

Break ups are rarely easy. The one between two young women standing in a palace courtyard was not an exception.

"This is goodbye?" weakly asked Ty Lee, her lip trembling and eyes watering due to unshed tears.

"I can't do this anymore. You make things too complicated."

"How?" croaked Ty Lee, tears starting to flow.

"Because we don't have a future together. Only a past. And I'm done living in the past."

"What about us?"

Azula walked to her ex and touched one of her silken hands.

She leaned and whispered softly to the girl she still secretly loved, "Maybe someday we'll be different people meeting again for the first time."

Azula kissed her, and then walked away without another word.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

**(1)**

**Hope**

"No one listens to you when they think you're crazy.," complained Azula.

She had to open up. Being vulnerable made her want to go on a fiery rampage but if their relationship could possibly survive she needed to clarify it all.

Maybe she was growing up in a genuine way, not just as a soldier or a royal.

Her relationship needed hope.

"I listen," whispered Ty Lee, slightly hurt.

Azula forced herself to ignore the look in her girlfriend's eyes. She knew this conversation would be brutal, that perhaps even Ty Lee's unwavering optimism and hopeful attitude could not survive it. Azula was not necessarily proud, but she knew it had to be done.

"Maybe you think you do." Azula's lips felt cold as her words. "I am tired of being treated as if I am fragile and if you want to continue dating me you need to stop. You need to be different."

Ty Lee opened her mouth to speak and then changed her mind.

Instead, she leaned in and kissed her princess on the lips.

"I promise will," whispered Ty Lee as the kiss broke.

And she hoped that was enough.

**(2)**

**Eye of the Storm**

And they all said the blood of storms flowed in Princess Azula's veins. Maybe that was where the Lightning came from. But Ty Lee was the only person in the world who remained in the eye of Azula's hurricane.

Today it thundered as the skies opened up. It had rained on the Fire Nation drought for four entire days now, a lightning studded deluge.

Ty Lee and Azula watched the lightning side by side, the tension between them as thick as the raindrops outside.

Azula leaned over and kissed her wife.

Ty Lee's cheeks lit on fire and a smile creeped onto her face.

**(3)**

**History**

"And because I love you so much, I overlook the awful things you do." Princess Ty Lee's lip trembled. Azula huffed and steeled herself further.

They stood in the palace corridor, illuminated by torches but tainted by tall shadows. They were face to face but several feet apart. It was three years into their tumultuous marriage.

Azula scoffed and took a few steps forward. "And you think I never overlook any of your glaring flaws you refuse to work on?"

Ty Lee averted her eyes. "Maybe we both hate the truth."

"Maybe we shouldn't give that up." Azula walked closer and grabbed Ty Lee by the wrist. "We need to keep denying the history until this all crumbles like the empire I was supposed to inherit."

Ty Lee could not deny the sensation of their shared deep breaths from arguing, the heave of her wife's chest.

She leaned in and kissed her to seal the disastrous deal.

Living in denial always had been better.

**(4)**

**Stars**

Ty Lee smiled and rested her head on Azula's shoulder as they gazed up at the Ember Island stars. "I think you're perfect. You're too perfect for me and I just want you to be happy."

"You don't get it, do you? You can't just call me perfect and idolize me pretend that's love. I have no need for another person glorifying their princess. The only kind of woman I could ever love is one who loves me for who I truly am."

Ty Lee took a nervous breath. "I do. I do know who you are."

The silence lasted eons.

"Then you know I am not perfect." Just almost perfect, and almost was not good enough.

Ty Lee looked up at Azula, gazing at her lips.

"You're perfect to me."

And she kissed her beneath the glistening starlight.

**(5)**

**Snow**

"Screw this! I'll just go naked!" screeched Ty Lee.

Azula smirked. "While that would prove my superiority to my brother at his wedding, a fantastic power move, I am fairly certain you will freeze to death in the snow."

"Can you send one of your servants to get me new outfits for the South Pole trip?" Ty Lee twirled to her girlfriend.

Azula bit her lip. "Of course."

Ty Lee passionately kissed her in response.

She would be the best dressed person at Zuko's wedding.

**(6)**

**Luxury**

"The luxury of my attention is too much for you to afford."

Ty Lee blinked and then looked away.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

Azula turned her chin up. "But perhaps you can rent it for a night."

She kissed her.

**(7)**

**Bad Kids**

They were at a bad kids party and Azula pretended it was her grand idea. But she could not deny that Ty Lee fit in better than she did.

"Whatever you want to do, I want to do," said Ty Lee submissively over the music.

"If I were old enough, I would say to hook up," lied Azula.

"Hmm," Ty Lee said, keeping away from eye contact. "Let me help, princess. How old are you?"

"Fifteen," admitted Azula, trying to fight back all signs of embarrassment.

"That's old enough, princess! Let's hook you up! I'm great at this! And I don't know who wouldn't want you! You're gorgeous and amazing!"

"Just like you're great at teaching people to flirt?"

They looked for almost an hour as Azula turned down every opportunity with more and more grandiose excuses. Finally, they stood outside to cool down.

"Have I done something wrong? Did I pick out bad people?" squeaked Ty Lee.

"There is only one person at this party I want to sleep with," admitted Azula.

Ty Lee looked puzzled, trying desperately to hide her hope.

Azula leaned in and kissed her.

**(8)**

**Bartender**

"It's not a good deed if no one knows about it," announced Azula to Ty Lee at the bar after the charity event the princess arranged from her brother.

"You're so wise!" gushed Ty Lee happily. "That's true."

They were polite and professional until the drinks kept racking up.

And in mere hours they were in a corner almost lip to lip.

"Be honest and blunt," said Azula softly. "Why do I like you?"

Ty Lee whispered into Azula's ear, giving her goosebumps, "You like me because I'm a wild girl, and there aren't nearly enough wild people in your life."

They messily kissed.


	3. Chapter 3

**When have I ever finished Advent on time? I'm not surprised about this year. Many thanks to electric gurrl for giving me a kick in the butt over PM yesterday. And double thanks to all of the readers of this story and for your patience!**

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE**

**(1)**

**HOMEWRECKER**

Azula had never seen Ty Lee so angry. In fact, she did not think she had ever seen Ty Lee angry point blank.

"Calm down."

"Calm down? You ruined my marriage!"

"Calm down! That is an order from your princess!"

"You ruined my marriage!"

"You ruined your own marriage. You are just as responsible for the affair as I am."

Ty Lee launched into a rambling, nonsensical, exceptionally angry rant that turned her face pinker than her clothes. Yet, Azula was unintimidated by Ty Lee's rage, despite the saying that evil spirits even run when a kind man goes to war.

She tired of the rant quickly.

Azula stepped forward and shut her lover up with a passionate kiss on the lips.

**(2)**

**IMMORTAL**

"Do you ever wonder if we'd be together without a war? If we just had normal lives instead of being immortal in the history books?"

"No," seamlessly lied Azula. But Ty Lee, oh Ty Lee, happened to be the only person who could always see through the princess.

Ty Lee smiled to herself regardless of that answer. She twirled her hair around her finger as she said, "I think we would be."

"Why?" Azula dared to ask.

Ty Lee did not know the answer, so she simply kissed her in response.

**(3)**

**LUCKY**

Ty Lee should not have been feeling as lucky as she did today. It made her too bold. It made her decide the moment she woke up that she would talk to Azula about what had been bearing down on her chest like stones.

"We need to talk about what happened," said Ty Lee. "I'm really tired of… of hiding my feelings from you and I'm sorry and I love you and…"

"Spit it out," coolly commanded Azula.

"Losing the baby wasn't your fault. I know it's hard for us to do the extra steps to conceive, but nothing has ever been easy for us."

"Then perhaps we were never as meant to be together as you continue to insist."

The silence deafened.

Azula turned away so she would not have to look at Ty Lee's teary, pleading eyes. Daringly, still inexplicably feeling lucky, Ty Lee walked over and softly touched Azula's face.

And maybe she was lucky today, because while Azula said nothing, the princess did not reject the touch of the circus freak.

"Don't shut me out, Princess. Please, not now."

"It should take you exactly four seconds to cross from here to that door. I will give you two."

Ty Lee threw caution to the wind. She leaned in, and kissed Azula for the four seconds it would have taken to leave the room.

"You're lucky you're cute," said Azula as the kiss broke.

Ty Lee remained silent, just pulled her girlfriend into a suffocating embrace.

**(4)**

**RESPECTABLE**

All of the Fire Nation women looked respectable. They wore a pale shade of red to the tea party, hair impeccable, makeup perfect.

Ty Lee had never felt as out of place. Once upon a time she would have been one of those girls, and she was dressed as respectably as them, but she felt like they would see or smell her peasant life on Kyoshi Island.

Why did her sister have to throw this party while Ty Lee was in the Fire Nation to visit family.

Her sister tugged her aside and Ty Lee figured it was to tell her she looked like a peasant among these perfect Fire Nation ladies.

But instead, Ty Lee's sister whispered, "I invited a guest just for you."

She gestured at the most stunning girl with a crown in her hair. She seemed to shimmer and shine in the sunlight like something out of a dream.

"Why did you do this?" asked Ty Lee.

"Talk to her. Do it."

And, against all self preservation instinct, Ty Lee strode over to Azula and smiled at her.

"How are you doing?"

"As usual."

"That bad, huh?"

Azula laughed. "I would rather not be here."

"Same for me. I'm pretty miserable around successful people these days. I don't think they like me very much."

"Well you washed out of Fire Nation military training and then went on to help conquer Ba Sing Se and be a vital member of the princess's elite team. You are very good at proving people wrong."

"Am I?"

"I could help. For a price."

A price. That sounded terrifying, especially from Azula.

"What's the price?"

"Get out of this dull party with me and find me something fun to do."

"Okay. That sounds amazing."

"Good. Now let's prove these women wrong. They're oh so proud of their high status boyfriends and husbands. It's the only thing that makes them respectable and successful."

"Uh…"

Azula grabbed Ty Lee by the arms.

She kissed her passionately in plain view of every attendee.

And now Ty Lee had proven herself to be more successful than any woman at the party, Kyoshi Island peasant or not.

**(5)**

**DETAILS**

Ty Lee was trying to pack when Azula strode confidently into the room. Ty Lee rubbed her lips together and tried not to think about her feelings. They were a waste of time.

"I was thinking about our conversation earlier."

"Yes, princess?" Ty Lee held her breath for a heartbeat.

"Admit it, you're in love with me," said Azula, smirking smugly.

Ty Lee blinked. "I was once. But I've changed and you haven't."

"How?"

"You're still a conceited royal with a superiority complex. You're still twisted and wicked even though you pretend you're redeeming yourself to keep out of jail or a straitjacket."

"Bold words for someone who likes twisted and wicked women."

Ty Lee nervously cleared her throat and insisted, "I happen to like nice women."

Azula walked closer, and closer, and Ty Lee's heart thundered in her chest. "You think you do. But there are many, many things about me you cannot deny you miss."

"Maybe… maybe a few details."

"Like what?"

Ty Lee took a slow breath as Azula took a few menacing steps towards her. They were close enough to touch and Ty Lee lost her cool, lost her ability to deny any remaining feelings for her first love.

"Like your lips against mine," breathed Ty Lee.

Azula smirked.

And then gave her a little reminder of why those details she missed mattered.

**(6)**

**LAST YEAR**

Leaving this year is harder than leaving last year. The more Ty Lee rebuilds her relationship with the princess, the more difficult it is to leave the Fire Nation after her annual two weeks of leave from Kyoshi Island to visit her family.

"Why don't you stay?" asked Zuko. "We would all love having you here. Especially Azula."

"This is my old life. I don't belong here," said Ty Lee, although she wondered if she would feel differently if it were Azula who asked her to stay.

Initially unbeknownst to Ty Lee and Zuko, Azula lingered in the shadows in the back of the room. She intended to just privately watch Ty Lee leave again, but this year something changed in her.

She strode forward.

"Azula!" excitedly cried out Ty Lee.

Zuko remained silent and watched closely, hoping desperately for the best.

"I suppose this is goodbye for the year."

Azula stood perfectly still until Ty Lee pounced and hugged her.

Slowly, in a wild and foolish whirlwind, Ty Lee moved in to lock lips.

But Azula moved, crushing Ty Lee's heart with a single side step.

The Kyoshi Warrior left with a kiss on the cheek, and nothing more.

**(7)**

**ALL YOU NEVER SAY**

Azula stared at Ty Lee. She had not seen her since they broke up and Ty Lee went back to Kyoshi Island. That was over a year.

They went on a date. Azula had an engagement bracelet worthy of a princess made and fire lilies from an expensive greenhouse.

Ty Lee broke up with her before she could propose.

Azula threw the bracelet in the sea and left the fire lilies on the pier to die.

"I cannot begin to imagine why you are brave enough to come here. What do you have to say?"

"I'm here to tell you everything I never said."

"Tell me. Tell me what you never say."

"I see you in every sunrise. I miss you in every sunset. I thought I was right to leave you but I can't forget you. I never could, all the times I've tried over the years. I wanted freedom. I didn't want to be controlled by you. But freedom is nothing but missing you. It's half of what I do."

"Then why did you give up on us?"

"Because it's too painful to love someone so much and absolutely hate them for leaving you even before they've left."

In the following silence, she kissed her.

"I was never going to leave."

**(8)**

**COZY**

It began as a mistake at age fourteen, while on the ship returning from the Earth Kingdom.

Ty Lee crept through the eerie corridors of the ship and knocked twice on the door of the captain's quarters.

"Princess, are you awake?"

The voice the answered was oddly strangled.

"Yes. What do you want?"

"I had a nightmare. Could I… Can I… can I stay with you tonight?"

Silence. A poorly concealed sniffle.

Azula opened the door. "I suppose I can be a good friend and tolerate the company."

"Thank you!"

Ty Lee tried to act like her usual jovial self but it was obvious that Azula had been crying. It was not hard to notice that the parchment she set down was marked with the seal of correspondence directly from the Fire Lord himself.

The two girls became situated in the cozy bed.

They lay there in silence for ages before Ty Lee daringly asked, "Are you okay?"

"I am fine. I got injured during the battle. I can manage and it will heal soon enough."

Ty Lee rolled over and propped herself up on her elbow. She tentatively — truly terrified — lifted her free hand and rested it softly on Azula's shoulder.

"Where does it hurt?" whispered Ty Lee.

And in the dark, away from any light, in solitude save for one person who seemed like a candle, Azula found it in her to quietly answer.

"Everywhere. Everywhere."

"I'll take care of you until it doesn't hurt."

"That sounds like miserable work."

"Not to me. Not if it's you."

They leaned in, daring and wild and tempted and driven by those strong words.

Azula pressed her lips against those of Ty Lee.

And at least for a moment, all was well.

**(9)**

**MATERIALISTIC**

"I'm wearing this," said Mai in the middle of the shop.

She and her friends were on a shopping spree before an important political occasion.

"That?" asked Ty Lee.

"It's a protest of the rampant materialism in the post war Fire Nation."

"It's… beautiful," lied Ty Lee through smiling teeth.

"That is a terrible idea and I refuse to allow you to execute it."

"Excuse me?"

"You should listen to her. She can be very—"

"What?"

Ty Lee sniffed in sharply from pure terror and forced a smile. "Very right. Very right all the time."

Azula kissed her cheek smugly.

**(10)**

**FAMILY**

Azula had always been grandiose in every action she took and every word she spoke. It must have had to do with her background in royalty, or an ego from Ozai. Ty Lee always liked it and admired it, especially when it began to apply to their lavish and extravagant dating life. Azula was nowhere near romantic, but her gestures were always powerful.

Yet, the most important step she took was nowhere near what Ty Lee expected.

One morning, Ty Lee woke up beside her girlfriend in the palace and felt something chafing against her finger. She lifted her left hand and saw… a ring?

Gently, Ty Lee shook the princess awake, hoping she would not be the subject of a rage induced tantrum. Azula simply grunted and rolled over.

"What's this, Princess?"

"I put it on your finger last night. It's an engagement ring. We're getting married."

Ty Lee's heart swelled with an indescribable happiness. She almost hopped up and down but managed to get away with just a glistening smile.

"But you said…?"

"I know I said I did not want to get married. Yet, seeing Izumi…" Azula cleared her throat. She felt all too awkward being so open and deplorably soft. "I want to start a family with you, and any child of royalty ought to be legitimate. You will marry me."

Ty Lee had no response other than to roll on top of her lover, wrap her arms around Azula and kiss her passionately.

**THE END**


End file.
